Events
This page is now for events running on the jp version of Shikihime Garden. We will attempt to have it translated into English. Just for fun: 1st Anniversary Campaign 2nd Anniversary Campaign 3rd Anniversary Campaign 4th Anniversary Campaign5th Anniversary Campaign 2018 2017 Prior Events For all events prior to 2017 see Events (Old) JP and Events (Old) Eng Current Patch Notes Event Page Patch Notes (All Durations listed will be according to GMT+9) 'Seasonal Change of Clothes(Koromogae) Campaign' Event Period: 6th June 2018 - 13th June 2018 '1. Get Special Hime in Summons!' During the Event, the following event limited Special Hime are available in Summons: '-Rainbow Summon-' *Koromogae Izanami - 3% *Koromogae Izuna - 4% *Minatsuki Suzukagozen - 4% *Special Kurama - 4% '-Gold Summon-' *Koromogae Izuna - 2% *Minatsuki Suzukagozen - 2% *Special Kurama - 2% Also, if the summoned Hime from Rainbow/Gold Summon is one of the above Hime, she will have Good Fortune Bearer Lv.20 already learned. '-Silver Summon-' *Ajisai Kayanohime - 6% *Minatsuki Ibarakidouji - 6% *Special Tengu - 6% '2. Collect Event Items and get Special Hime!' During the Event, collect event items by clearing event limited Subjugations and trade them in for event limited Special Hime. '-Ajisai Kayanohime-' Collect Purple Rain Dew (紫色の雨露) from Daily Login Bonus/Farm/Subjugations and trade them in at Event Quest. *Subjugations where Rain Dew drops at: --Rusty Silver Mine (朽ちた銀鉱)(MAP 1) --Depleted Mining Mountain (朽ちた鉱山)(MAP 2) --Silver Mountain Shrine (銀山の神社)(MAP 3) *Recipe for Rain Dew: --90x Each Manure '-Minatsuki Ibarakidouji-' *Collect Purple Flower (小式部) from MAP 1 Event Subjugation Wind-Waiting Cape (風を待つ岬) and trade them in at Event Quest. '-Special Tengu-' *Collect Rain Flower (小雨のあじさい) from MAP 1 Event Subjugation Hill of Falling Rain (五月雨の丘) and trade them in at Event Quest. Above Special Hime can be obtained from Silver Summon. Contents of Event Subjugations may be different from previous release. The max held limit of the items Purple Flower & Rain Flower will be changed to 30 during the maintenance on 20th June. '3. Login Bonus with daily Stone Fragments as Present!' During the Event, Stone Fragments x250 will be given out everyday as present in addition to the usual Daily Login Bonus! '4. Stone Fragments drop amount in Pandemonium x1.5!' During the Event, the drop amount of Stone Fragments in Pandemonium will be 1.5x the usual amount. '5. of Hydrangea Opened!' During the Event, specific Special Hime limited Subjugation, Cave of Hydrangea (紫陽花の洞穴), is opened in MAP 1. Gold Ball can drop from this Subjugation. To gain access to of Hydrangea, the following quest must be completed. --Let's confirm the location of of Hydrangea! --紫陽花の洞穴の場所を確認してくるのじゃ！ of Hydrangea is an Event Limited Dungeon. To enter of Hydrangea, at least 1 of the following Hime must be in your Deck: --Koromogae Izuna, Minatsuki Suzukagozen, Special Kurama, Koromogae Izanami '6. Event Limited Baskets in Shop!' During the Event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 6th June 2018 - 13th June 2018 (1 Week) Each Basket can be purchased once in the period of 6th June 2018 - 13th June 2018 Information on the Ornament are as follows: 'Passage Updated' Special Map Passage has been updated with new enemies and quest rewards. Next update is 2 weeks later on 20th June 2018. Refer to this page for quests reward list. 'New Subjugation of Rebirth Added' A new Subjugation, Prairie of Rebirth (新生の平原) has been added to MAP 1. *To gain access to of Rebirth, the following quest must be completed. -Let's train the newly born Shikihime! -新生の式姫を訓練するのじゃ！ *To enter of Rebirth, at least 1 of the specified Hime must be in your Deck. --Required Hime: Kei Enma (Until 13th June), Koromogae Izanami (Until 4th July) *The item of Rebirth(新生の筆) can be obtained from of Rebirth, which will be used to clear the following Training: -Let's collect 1 of Rebirth! -「新生の筆」を1個集めましょう！ *With the implementation of of Rebirth, Cave of Spring Breeze (春風の洞穴) will be discontinued. *Items like Gold Ball (金の珠) and of Rebirth(新生の筆)(''Item which gives 1500 EXP'') can be obtained here. *The content of of Rebirth may change in the future. 'New Event Limited Subjugation of Hydrangea Added' A new Subjugation, Cave of Hydrangea (紫陽花の洞穴), has been added to MAP 1. *To gain access to of Hydrangea, the following quest must be completed. --Let's confirm the location of of Hydrangea! --紫陽花の洞穴の場所を確認してくるのじゃ！ *This Subjugation is only opened on Koromogae Campaign. *To enter of Hydrangea, at least 1 of the following Hime must be in your Deck: --Koromogae Izuna, Minatsuki Suzukagozen, Special Kurama, Koromogae Izanami (don ask me y this is mentioned again, im just following the jp patch notes) 'Game Adjustments & Bug Fixes' To reduce load and improve functionality, the max held capacity for the following ornaments has been adjusted Ornaments which Max Capacity will be changed to 30 *Circle Sand Ripple 円の砂紋 (All 3 types) *Lozenge Sand Ripple 菱の砂紋 (All 3 types) *Stone Frog 蛙の置物 (All 14 types) *Stone Baby and Mother Frog 親子蛙の置物 (All 12 types) Ornaments which Max Capacity will be changed to 50 *Round Stone まるい石 *High Stone 背の高い石 *Pointed Stone とがった石 ---- The max held capacity for the following Boost Items will be adjusted during the maintenance on 13th June. Limited Event Quest related to below Items will be added till before the maintenance on 13th June. Related Items *Small Present プレゼント（小） *Fried Chicken フライドチキン *Lost Item of Santa サンタの落とし物 *Christmas Holly クリスマスホーリー - *Rice Crackers ひなあられ *Sakura Mochi さくら餅 *Plum Candy 梅飴 *Sebum Mochi ひし餅 *Sebum Mochi - Plum ひし餅・梅 - *Dream Cloth 初夢の反物 *Red Maple Leaf 茜もみじ ---- Satsuki Omoikane is excluded as one of the required Hime for Prairie of Rebirth (新生の平原). 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *Five-Element Strengthening Campaign 'Extra Notice' To compensate for the recent emergency maintenance, 1x Recovery Pill will be given out as daily reward for the current event. 'Silva Corner' So, I misread the patch notes a bit and tot it was a quest, but turns out the "quest" for of Rebirth was actually a new daily Training, not sure if it's perma or not tho.. ---- (Not updated yet, this is just template for later) List of Underworld Passage Quests''(all the quests start with「黄泉平坂」in the title)'' Duration: 6th June 2018 - 20th June 2018 (dem many possession brushes.......) Category:Browse